This invention relates to a wall structure and more particularly to a wall structure which may be quickly and easily assembled while yet maintaining a high degree of strength.
Many types of wall structures have been previously disclosed and have been found to be generally satisfactory. For example, in applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,180, a wall structure was disclosed wherein the columns were created by securing a pair of vertically disposed channels together at the sides edges thereof with vertically disposed panels being secured to the columns and extended therebetween. The wall structure disclosed in the above-identified patent has met with success but the instant invention represents a significant advance thereover.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved wall structure.
A further object of the invention is to provide a wall structure wherein a plurality of panel members may be secured to spaced-apart columns in a variety of different configurations.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a wall structure which is easily assembled into a structurally sound wall structure.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a wall structure which is comprised of a plurality of columns having panel members secured thereto with means for preventing the separation thereof.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a wall structure which includes a plurality of hollow columns adapted to have concrete placed therein after the wall structure has been assembled.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a wall structure which is economical of manufacture, durable in used and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.